Prophecy of Ice
"Someone's going to die." The voice that spoke this was almost monotone, and clearly seemed to be enjoying it. It was accompanied by a face with wide-eyes and big red lips. Casear immediately shot up out of his sleep. "Holy black on a Popo!" He gasped, breathing hard. "...Wait, why do I know that word?" Baelia turned over in her sleep, her nightie very transparent and leaving her mounds clearly visible to Casear's eye as he looked around the room. However, as she turned, her hand hit his face. "Casear...I'm trying to sleep, be quiet..." Casear chuckled. "Sure, slap the man who just saw blackface." ---- It didn't take long for Casear to recount this to everyone else in the morning. Borage, mysteriously absent a few weeks ago on their last Dragon Ball run, had returned to the house a few days ago. Kurenai dried her eyes, yawning rather sleepily. She didn't know if having her older brother around was a blessing or a curse; he certainly was loud and obnoxious, but on the plus side, it was good having family around, no matter how crazy they were. All the while, Borage was continually pestering Casear for a fight and questioning Baelia whether or not she could give him a Dragon Radar. "...Hey, sis, come here! I found this site with these cute cats and, oooh, look! 'Invisible cheeseburger!' This is so awesome." Casear's eyes were wide, and he was just shocked. "How...how the hell do we even have internet in here? We're in the middle of the mountains!" Borage looked at him, acting rather nonchalant about it. "Muffin button." Casear groaned. "That's....Borage, that is unberably tasteless..." He turned back to the subject at hand. "Does no one find my dream disturbing? Or is it one of those "see to believe" type of things? I swear, I will paint you a blackface picture." Borage scratched his head. "...Try and use sepia tone on that picture, boy." Kurenai smacked him in the back of the head. "Stupid brother, you really are worthless..." Baelia smiled at this, happy to see everyone was fine. "It's good to see we're all getting along fine. You know, despite the earlier disagreements." She put down coffee in front of all of them. "And you two," She said, gesturing to Kurenai and Borage. "It's like you've been together all your lives. Bickering already." Borage and Kurenai looked at her with a total 'we're not agruing' face. Of course they were. "...But he's so stupid-!" Kurenai practically cut herself off. Samigina chuckled to herself. "...I certainly don't regret joining you guys now. Glad to see that old veggie 'ere is actually not acting like there's a pinecone stuck up his ass." Amara, who had just woken up, was walking downstairs in her bedclothes, rubbing her eyes. These clothes were notably transparent, revealing the girls underclothes as well. "I'm still not happy you joined...but I'll get used to it if you make me toast." She was obviously half-awake. Kurenai elbowed Borage in the gut again, "You heard her. Hop to it." She wasn't just humouring Amara; but she was angry at him for some unknown reason. Ahh, women. Borage cried like a little child, "...Son of a- okay, okay...!" It really was hilarious looking at the Legendary Red Comet being treated like a kid. "I want Samigina to make it." Amara replied, slumping down into a chair and still looking incredibly sleepy. "We're hunting Dragon Balls again...Samigina should do it." Samigina glared at Amara. "...Fine." She wasn't too happy; then again she rarely, if ever was. The Shikumian quickly walked over to the kitchen, grabbing two slices of bread from the fridge. Baelia was pouring over the Dragon Radar. They had two Dragon Balls...all they needed now was to get the remaining five. However, with that joker out there, Jambalaya, the quest would go from easy to mildly annoying. He certainly wasn't ''dangerous. ''"Casear, what should we do next?" The Saiyan scratched his spiky head. "I would think we should focus on the next Dragon Ball. My dream was disturbing, but there's nothing we can do about it. I suppose the Dragon Ball is our current priority." Borage straightened up a bit. "Exactly. Hmm, maybe we'll split up. Some of us will take care of that Jam-whatever guy, and the rest will go searching for the Dragon Ball..." For once, he wasn't joking around.